


Talk to Me

by 12D3Noods



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Abuse, Addiction, Angst, Dependency, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Making Love, Morning After, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Physical Abuse, Romance, Sex, dom2d, domMurdoc, sub2d, subMurdoc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12D3Noods/pseuds/12D3Noods
Summary: "Was it summfink I done? Was it me? I-I’m sorry if it was." 2D was stranded outside Murdoc's bedroom door waiting for him to open up and finally let him in.Update: Chapter format has been modified: added spacing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions, critiques and requests.
> 
> I'm running low on chapter titles at the moment, if you have any ideas I would love to hear! Don't be afraid to contribute with your ideas below! :) 
> 
> Thank you, please enjoy !

2D and Murdoc were tangled in the singer’s twin bed. The bassist’s arms were tightly wrapped around the singer’s naked frame, caressing the delicate skin above his the V-shape of his waist. 2D smiled when he woke up to the light touch and turned to face Murdoc’s cheeky grin. 

“Mornin’ love,” he cooed.

“Hmph, Yeah, mornin' to you.”

“Sleep well?”

“Absolutely not. Your bed is shit, like sleeping on a coffin mate. Too firm. Ought to get a soft one like mine.”

“We could just sleep in your room Muds.”

Murdoc massaged his lover’s sides with his fingertips, groaning onto his neck as he stretched it.

“No.”

“Why not? You never let me in your room and I can’t see in it ‘cos it’s really dark.”

“Like it should be mate.”

“Murdoc, ‘at’s not the point.”

“Don’t press it.” That was Murdoc’s final, stern remark. 2D pouted but didn’t question him. Murdoc had never let anyone in before, he told him that when he attempted to take them on their first date and accidentally forgot to reserve the “damn” table at the restaurant. They wound up at a fast food joint with cold fries and melted slushies while they cuddled in the back of Murdoc’s car. He smiled fondly at the memory.

“Murdoc,” he whispered as he ran his fingers through that messy, slightly kinked black hair.  
“I want you to be open with me.”

“I am,” Murdoc grumbled. “You’ve had me.”

“N-no! Not like that! I meant, er-, with your words. Talking to me.”

“Fuck Dents, if you’re getting mushy on me now I’m leaving.”

“I’m being serious!”

“So am I!” Murdoc snapped.

2D pushed the blankets off and unraveled his legs from Murdoc’s before getting up in a huff.

“I need a shower.”

He bent over to grab his clothes from the floor then hurriedly escaped the room before Murdoc had the chance to grab him or tell him to…

“Wait-!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did he have to be so bloody stubborn? 2D wanted to know what had the bassist tied to his bedroom and why he wasn't allowed inside, until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions, critiques and requests.

2D knocked on Murdoc’s bedroom door.

“Muds? Can I come in?”

No reply. He knocked again.

“Murdoc?”

“Go away twit!”

The singer jumped from the doorway thinking that the door would fly open and smack him in the face like it usually did when Murdoc knew he was behind it. It stayed put. He tapped his knuckles against the wood a bit softer this time.

“Murdoc you’ve been in dere for a while…”

“I said go away!”

“But you’re not okay in there Muds. You should come out a-and eat summfink or drink.”

“I am drinking. Now fuck off.”

2D sighed. He leaned his head on the door to think.

“Was it summfink I done? Was it about this mornin'?” He paused but when he received no answer he continued.

“I-I’m sorry if it was. I didn't mean to walk off, I-I’m sorry Muds. Please talk to me, say summfink! Anything!”

His fist landed on the door in frustration. Why was he crying? He didn’t even know had made the stubborn man close himself off to the rest of the house, to him.

“Was it me?” he mumbled. “Is it about the popsicle I ate? Russel said it was yours and I didn’t know that when I was eatinh it uh, hgn, it tasted good? B-but not as good as yours is i-if you know wot I’m talking about,” he offered a meek chuckle but it hovered over him awkwardly in the dead silence.

“O-or when I used your toofbrush because I fought it was mine? You remember that? Hey Muds?” he chuckled.

“I dunno how I mixed ‘em up. Your’s has a funny little devil thing on it although...Noodle said that was a chinese mask and she bought it for you when she visited Japan. Supposed to bring some kinda luck or summfink maybe? Guess it’s pretty lucky though because if I hadn’t used it you wouldn’t of broke me teeth out and had to take me to the dentist which was when we, hnn~, ya know...shagged in that big chair real quick and sneaky like.”

A lovesick smile grew on his face.

“Then we went to the Winnie Muds and cuddled an-Nah!”

The door swung open and smacked him in the face. Murdoc growled. He had an afghan blanket draped around his shoulders and held together at his bare chest. 2D rubbed rubbed his nose.

“There you are Muds! I thought you was really mad-”

“What are you blabbering on about Dents? You know what? I don’t want to know, forget I asked. Just get in here and be quiet.”

2D happily followed the bassist into this bedroom and joined him on the circular bed with the thongs, record discs and half empty bottles of liquor. He bent his knees, leaning on the pillows while Murdoc put the needle on a record to play a slow Beetles track, filling the room with the reverend of music.

Murdoc strummed his bass guitar with the chords of the songs, his gaze lost in melodic transcendence. During one song he grabbed a bottle of rum, gulped it to the last drop then tossed the bottle on the floor. 2D sighed. He hated to see Murdoc like this.

“What’s wrong Muds?”

Murdoc grunted.

“You can talk to me you know. Come on, talk to me, talk to me.”

“I told you to shut up you fuckin’-!”

He raised his fist. 2D cowered under his arms. He lowered the threat then pushed the bass off of his chest, turned and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“I-if it’s my fault Muds-”

“This isn’t about you! W-well, it wasn't anyway.”

The bassist put his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking. 2D moved beside him and put an arm around his back.

“Let me in Muds, I-I can help.”

“I-...I can't be with you,” he mumbled.

2D fought through the jab those words took at his heart.

“Why do you feel that way Muds?”

"Sh-shit! I'm not breaking up with you Dullard don't go crying all over me. That's not what I meant."

2D looked down in distraught, then at the other with a serious gaze.

“What do you mean then Murdoc?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those three words could be the death of the bassist...so he believes. But hearing them from 2D, they feel more like the saving graces he's less than willing to accept for himself.
> 
> After all...he couldn't possibly deserve it...could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions, critiques and requests.

“I-...I can't be with you,” he mumbled.  
“Why do you feel that way Muds?”  
"Sh-shit! I'm not breaking up with you Dullard don't go crying all over me. That's not what I meant."  
2D looked down in distraught, then at the other with a serious gaze.  
“What do you mean then Murdoc?”

“I mean,” Murdoc sighed. He tilted his head to meet that gaze. It pierced through him like a hot knife, slicing into him. He bled out in tears and hesitant words.

“I caaaan’t be with you like this, I-I can’t talk to you.”

2D wasn’t sure what hurt him worse, the distress his partner was tortured with or the fact that talking about with him was so bad he had to avoid it by locking himself in the bedroom alone.

“What’s so bad about talking to me Muds?”  
“This’ll change,” Murdoc shook his head. “Us. We’ll change. Y-you won’t want to be with me once you know my rather, mmgh… dark side.”  
“Murdoc,” 2D hugged him from the side, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“I love you.”

Neither man moved, not even a twitch. Murdoc tried to process the voices in his head telling him it was a lie, that 2D didn’t say what he heard mumbled against his ear. Love wasn’t real, it was an illusion. Like a magic act it could be pulled from thin air, tossed between two gullible sods and poof! Gone again as though it hadn’t existed. Where was your love now? The magician would say to Murdoc as he lay in a grave of his own tribulations. What did you think? That it would really last?

Murdoc felt dried up as though he were stuck in the desert with a mirage of blue hair, long legs, white skin and black eyes. It beckoned him with those three words over and over again and with flurries of butterflies swarming in his stomach he was tempted to listen, just to relieve the growing ache inside him, to take a drink from that man’s lips and let that invigorating feeling consume him. He felt like he would die without it, yet that it would be the death of him if he had it.

“No you don’t,” he grumbled. “You don’t love me.”

“I do! I love you Murdoc. I’ll say it again if I have to. I love you, see? I love you I love you I love you I love you I-”  
“Shut up!”

He pried the singer’s arms from his torso and rolled his shoulders to ease the tension that thickened his veins.

“I love you!”

Murdoc grabbed him by the throat to pin him on the mattress as he straddled his waist. His beady eyes searched that singer’s body for a reason to either pound on him or capture those quivering lips in a passionate kiss. His palms were buttery, caked with sweat. This was the reason he pushed the women out of bed and told them to leave after a shag, he didn’t want to sit and talk to them, listening to them as they proclaimed their undying love. They insisted that they were the key to his happiness and could restore the love he’d locked up in the depths of his heart. He hated their lies. No one could tamper with his heart, except 2D, who plucked at his heart strings like he would that G*d awful banjo. Who knew he would adore such an agonizingly pleasant feeling?

“I-I’m s-so-agh!-ry!”  
2D choked. His hands tugged on the bassist’s wrists. He released his grip. 2D sat up to cough.

“This was a mistake Dents, get out.”  
“B-but Muds.”

“I said get out!”  
2D scrambled to the door but as he turned the knob he looked back at Murdoc who remained hunched over his knees, facing the grand piano and the spinning record.

“What are you going to do then Muds?”  
That snake-like tongue pressed to Murdoc’s lips. He rubbed the prickly hairs on his chin.

“I’m going out tonight.”

Both of them knew what that would lead to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D just has to wonder...why is it so hard to love him back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions, critiques and requests.

2D listened from the open bedroom window to the giggling women he assumed were attached to Murdoc’s sides. They were boyfriends, he and the bassist, but that didn’t stop him from shagging the pretty birds he met while drunk at the pub. 2D sighed and closed the window. He sat at his keyboard, staring at the white keys that reflected the sorrow in his black eyes. No one else would see it, only he knew about it which for now, he supposed, was lucky.

The singer touched the keys shyly as if the melody he produced would lure the tears he pretended to ignore. He sniffled while his fingers danced aimlessly, the music floated through his ears where it lingered like a musky gray storm cloud that thundered into a migraine. He leaned on the keyboard, holding his head in his hand. Why did it hurt so bad? Not the headache, he was used to those...the ceaseless giggling that continued to taunt him, raining from those clouds in his head, flooding into his eyes where they fell as hot tears.

“I-I love you Murdoc,” he whispered. “Wh-why are you so difficult?”

He went to the window for a smoke because if Murdoc couldn’t resist a quick fix then neither should he. The winnebago in the front lawn rocked on its wheels. High pitched moans made the singer’s ears ring. He used his pinky finger to plug one.

“That’s disgustin’ Muds.”

He expected the bassist’s grumbling voice to rattle him like an earthquake. It would make his knees weak and when he tried to walk he would fall into his arms, they would tumble onto the bed and- do exactly what he was busy doing to the women out there. I can’t do dis, he thought. I can’t keep doin’ dis.

2D lit another cigarette while he paced through the room.

When they leave, I’m goin’ down there. And I’m gonna talk to him and he’s gonna have to tell me the truth.

Why did he have to run away from him?

What was so wrong with loving him back?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc drags himself down a road known as love, but where will it lead him? And is 2D waiting at the end of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions, critiques and requests! 
> 
> I have been working to make my chapters longer and although this particular chapter does not meet my expectations for this goal, I feel that it may be developed enough to keep the ball rolling. I hope that you feel the same! 
> 
> Oh and a glimpse of smut, as promised. 
> 
> Thank you and please enjoy!

Women exited the Winnebago in the morning, fluffing their curly red hair. 2D knew that Murdoc had a special interest in fake redheads.

“Something about the way they ...walk,” he’d said.

2D rolled his eyes as he watched them flag down a taxi then he went to the Winnie gathering his courage with his chest raised and his fists tense. He banged on the front door to let Murdoc know he was coming in then jiggled the knob until it swung open on it’s loose hinges.

“Murdoc!” He called as though the Winnie's narrow halls were caverns that might carry his voice through to the bassist.

“A-aaahhh….yeaaahh...Commme in! Welcome to la casa de Niccals~”

“Muds, I come in here all the time," 2D mumbled, avoiding the mess of dirty clothes and rum bottles as he walked to the bed.  
Murdoc patted the empty space where the ruffled silk sheets bunched in an outline that closely resembled the feminine figures that recently occupied it. 2D sat down on the edge where there were no visible stains. He crossed his arms and ignored the half empty beer can Murdoc tried to offer.

“Oh~” he groaned. “Mate you should have seen them. That brown haired bird was your style!”  
“Me style? Murdoc you’re me style. Just you, I don’t shag birds anymore.”

“You’re loss.”

2D flinched.

“Why is lovin’ me so bad Murdoc?”  
“Hm?”

Murdoc sat up to nuzzle the back of the singer’s neck, pecking and nibbling on the ridge of his bones as if they were too frail to bite. He wrapped his arms around 2D’s waist from behind, his hands flat against the belly 2D sucked in from the cold touch.

“Relax,” he mumbled, his tone sending vibrations down his boyfriend’s spine.

“Murdoc, don’t do this.” 2D rested his hands atop Murdoc’s as they roamed under his shirt to explore the white canvas of his chest. He was like a sculptor, feeling the piece of art he was about to mold into something beautiful.

“Really Muds,” he whined as Murdoc’s lips brushed his ears, encouraging him to tilt his head. 2D closed his eyes and moaned.

“They aren’t anything compared to you Stuart.”

“Th-then why…?” Murdoc cut him off when he turned his chin with his thumb to face him.

“Don’t worry about it love,” he grinned. “Focus on us.”

“O-okay Muds, i-if you say so.”

***

2D had his legs wrapped around his lover’s waist, drawing the bassist in as he arched his back, thrust his hips forward and entered his heat. It was pure ecstasy, that feeling of being connected as one body, one mind and soul, sharing the same breath as Murdoc’s parted lips brushed the singer’s chin in a ghost of a kiss. 2D clutched the bassist’s arms for stability as he rocked his hips to meet the slow but deep thrusts. Sweat coated his naked chest, glistening in the dim light. Murdoc trailed kisses from his jaw to his shoulders, his collar bone to a nipple he could latch onto with his teeth. He tugged on it, his eyes rising to witness the shamelessly blissful expression on his lover’s face.

“N-No one’s like you Dents,” he mumbled.

“No one. Y-You’re my pretty boy.”

He thrusted into him and paused to lean back and cup the singer’s flushed cheeks, his thumb wiping his wet brow.

“Look at me Stuart.”

With his focus now on pinned the bassist, the questions, the worries and doubts that plagued his thoughts like a lethal disease had been suddenly been cured, wiped from his conscious along with his sense of reason. A tender kiss captured his lips. His lips worked back against them eagerly. He craved the taste of stale cigarettes, it was his guilty pleasure, an addiction that geared his senses into overdrive.

“Wh-what had you said to me earlier?”  
“W-what are you talkin’ about Murdoc?”  
“A-about lovin’ me…”

Their foreheads pressed together. Those lanky fingers toyed with the frilly strands of glazed hair on the back of Murdoc’s neck. He smiled at knowing that his boyfriend had at least listened to him when it counted.

“I said I-I love you Muds.”

Murdoc pulled out and flipped him onto his stomach. A nail skidded down the ridges of his spine leaving a prickly wave of shivers behind. Warm hands coaxed the singer’s legs apart with a gentle massage on his inner thighs. His knees ached as they grew weak under the pressure of the bassist towering onto him. Then, with a sudden grunt Murdoc pushed in again, his hips beginning to move rhythmically to the melodic sounds from his lover’s gaping mouth. They were creating the music, the most gratifying tune to ever enter his ears.

“M-murdoc,” 2D gasped. “Wh-why...why don’t you love me? W-why won’t you talk t-to me? Wh-what’s wr-wrah! Mmgh, w-what’s wrong w-with me?”

“Nothing.”

It was the alcohol, he thought, that treasonous drink made him betray his lies.

“I love you too,” he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What had he done? With those three words Murdoc had opened a wound and exposed the sensitivity he had hidden within. And he wasn't quite ready for 2D to know about it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share, comment and like not only to help keep me motivated but it lets me know what you think of the story and will help me improve as a writer!

“Did you mean that Muds?”

“Nnnngh?”

They were cuddling in the Winniebago, both adorning their naked selves as they pressed against one another under the dawning sun. 2D’s arms hung loosely around his lover’s waist, his lips resting on the top ridge of his spine where his neck tilted inward. The bassist continued to drift between consciousness and the tempting calls of his dreams which, for the first time in a while, weren’t the nightmares that plagued his sleep with constant interruptions.

“You said last night that you loved me. Is that true Murdoc? Would you say it again?”

“Go back to sleep Dents.”

2D pulled away from the bassist and turned to face the opposite direction, arms tucked beneath the pillow to support his head as it grew heavy with another headache. He kicked the blankets off then sat up to smack his cheeks lightly, his own little wake up call.  
“I need to get up Murdoc.”

“Fine, leave.”

The singer hesitated at the low rumble of Murdoc’s muffled growl. He must have had his face stuffed into the pillow to hide it, that somber tone that reminded him of that Beetle’s song he’d played the other day...what was it called, was it Hey Jude? 2D scratched his head thoughtfully.

“You’re not leaving,” Murdoc’s voice erupted from bed, louder now that he’d freed his mouth from the pillow.

“Do you really want me to go?”

There was a stretch of stillness before the bassist rose from the bed like a zombie, hunched and sagging. His eyes were thin pink strips with tiny orbs that rolled from side to side until they landed on the singer.

“What?” 2D asked as he inspected the bassist with caution, wondering what he would do next: throw him out, scream at him, hit him...the list went on, he just didn’t want to think about the other possibilities.

“Why are you still here Faceache?”

“Because I’ve just gotten up mate! Why are you in a rush to get me out?” The singer screeched, wincing when his voice cracked above his normal octave.

“I don’t want to look at you.”

“Too bad Muds, I’m not leavin’ until I’m ready and you can deal with that.”

“Don’t piss me off Dullard.”

“You can’t tell me what to do!” 2D screamed and tackled the bassist, pinning him to the mattress. Murdoc writhed, fighting back by spitting in his face, clawing at his arms and bringing his knee into the singer’s chest. The bassist had always been the stronger of the two so it didn’t take long before he threw the winded singer into the closet doors, breaking them in half. He marched over to the limp, whimpering mass of criss-crossed limbs meant to shield from the anticipated blows.

“Murdoc, p-please don’t hit me again w-we’s got a performance in a few weeks and I can’t get to the store for somethin’ to cover the bruises before we-”

His words were cut short when the bassist connect his mouth to the singer’s in a gentle kiss after having de-tangled the arms that had wrapped around his head like vines.

“I won’t say it again,” he breathed against 2D’s lips.

“You need to leave.”

“B-but why?” 2D has hooked himself around his lover, knees pressing into his cushioned sides and his arms balanced on their elbows around his shoulders. He brought his lips to the stubble on Murdoc’s chin and nipped at the peppered hairs, trying to coax him into a second kiss, craving the sweet and salty mixture of the residing pain and emerging pleasure.

“Mmmm, Dents...You have to leave.”

“N-no I don’t. Until you tell me why.”

“I’m addicted to you.”

The singer gulped, his fingers tapped on the back of Murdoc’s neck, drumming along his skin like a student would against the desk when he couldn’t think of the answer to the question. Then again, he thought, this wasn’t a question but a statement- a fact. Murdoc was, in fact, addicted to him like he was to those pills he’d forgotten to bring to the Winnebago last night, the very reason he had an insufferable headache. He understood how possessive an addiction could be, how it decided when you were satisfied and would badger you with those godawful headaches, stomach cramps, sweat and shivers like a fever that never waned. Chills rattled the singer when Murdoc left him for the bathroom. He kept the sliding door open as he went.

“A-addicted? Like, you can’t get enough?” Appalling as it sounded, being an ‘addiction’, it was also comforting to the singer to know that he mattered.

“I won’t say it again. Get out.”

“Murdoc don’t do this love,” 2D whispered as he stood and joined the older man in the compartment, hugging him from behind.

“What are you doing Dullard?” His voice started in as a growl but eased into a low groan when 2D’s hands wandered over his stomach, between his legs and cupped the jewels hidden underneath his stiff cock.

“Touching you, kissing you...I’m an addiction ain’t I? So why make me leave all quick-like when you can just have me, right now?”

“Fuck! Dents-”

“Shhh,” 2D hissed as he nibbled his lover’s earlobe. His fingers caressed the veins that pulsed through Murdoc’s arousal in a steady rhythm like his heartbeat that cautiously thudded against the singer’s chest.

“Let me show you that I mean what I said Murdoc, that I love you.”

“Get on with it then Stuart.”

The singer chuckled and bit on the crook between Murdoc’s neck and his shoulder, causing the bassist to moan with greed and tilt his head to expose the sweat drenched crevices that threaded through his neck. 2D took advantage of the new surface, littering it with fresh bites as he worked from his chin to his shoulder and back again. Their voices were like liquid that melted on the tips of their tongues and mixed together in the cramped space. Before they could drown in the noise, 2D reached around the bassist for the lotion on the sink. Murdoc grasped his wrist.

“Just do it Dents.” His whisper caught the singer by surprise. 2D lowered his hand in uncertainty.

“Murdoc it’ll hurt if I don’t m-make sure you’re ready, we don’t want to end up in the hospital over somethin’ like-”

“Quit arguing with me and fuck me already!”

“N-Ngh...Wait, Muds….” 2D’s chin fell onto Murdoc’s shoulder so that his lover could see the his worried pout.

“You shouldn’t be trying to hurt yourself like this Murdoc.”

“Shut up! This- This sodding, ragh! Talking! You’re trying to get me talking are you? Ha! I told you that rrrrefuse to talk to someone as thick headed as you. I won’t-”

“You don’t have to talk,” 2D interrupted him with a solemn mutter. His eyes were cast toward their feet and his hands had folded atop the curve of the bassist’s tummy where his thumbs could massage the tiny belly button.

“I’m not asking you to talk this time. It just worries me when you’re trying so hard to make it hurt.”

“I _like_ it that way.”

“Can we try it a new way?”

Murdoc brought his hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, wincing when the disjointed bones cracked under the pressure.  
“Fine, spit it out Dents, what’s in that little imagination of yours?”

2D sighed to prepare himself like he would before a big concert.

“I want to make love to you.”

“We fuck all the time, Dullard, we-”

“No Murdoc.”

The bassist was frozen by the strict tone in 2D’s voice. He was frightened by the change, yet, intrigued about this side of his beloved singer he’d never known existed.

“I said I want to make love to you. I want to you to feel what I feel when I’m with you, have your cheeks get all red like they did when Noodle said you looked really cute with a flower on your head last spring. I want to hold your hand and accidently lose my grip because your palm is sweaty. I want to kiss your wrists, all the way up your arms and whisper in your ear all those sweet things you’ve whispered in mine. Oh Muds I-”

“Are you done yet?” Murdoc snapped. He jabbed his elbow into the singer’s ribs to escape his constrictive arms. The air was thinning in the bathroom and he needed the space to breathe again. The words that tumbled from 2D’s mouth were embedded in his mind. He wanted those lanky fingers to play him like that sodding melodica, pressing just the right buttons that would drive him toward the closest thing he could compare with heaven, pure pleasure. But the demons lurking in his bones kept him firmly grounded with his head down and his fists clenched at his sides.

2D took a step back and chewed on his nails as he watched him. His heart fluttered with nerves. Was he _that_ angry this morning? Had he made another wrong move? Murdoc was unpredictable, he knew that, but he didn’t expect to see the glistening streaks of tears as they rolled off that chiseled green face.

“Why are you crying Muds?” He rested a tender hand on the ball of Murdoc’s shoulder, his thumb caressing the tense muscle. The comfort in that single touch granted the bassist a moment of clarity. He allowed the singer’s calloused hands to brush his skin, the hair on his arms perked from the instant magnetism.

“I prrromise you love,” Murdoc failed to keep his voice steady as he spoke.

“You don’t know what you’re doing. You, Pot, never know what you’re doing.”

2D frowned and he sucked in an offended breath.

“I think I know well enough that I-”

“You’re an idiot for loving me Stuart. Face it. What have I given you to love? What do you love about us so fucking much? Well? What is it?”  
When the bassist turned around he noticed the petrified look that had struck the singer’s face. _Good_ , he thought, _that’s more like it. That’s the face I remember._

“Nothing to say hm…? Let me help you mate.” Using the tip of his nail he pressed on the fresh bruise on 2D’s arm where he had hit the closet doors. The singer flinched and the reaction aroused him, he felt the dangers inside him fumbling for the loose hinges he had on his self-control. His tongue flicked the back of his teeth and a faint, lightheadedness crept onto him.

“You stick around because you _have_ to!”

He grabbed 2D by the shoulders and shook him as if it would help his words reach the center of that tiny brain.

“You don’t love me!”

He threw him onto the floor, knelt over him and raised his fist.

“You’ve never loved _me_!”

2D cowered but didn’t shield himself with his arms. The knuckles buried into his face. It stung like a thousand bug bites at once. And again, on the other side, more of those pine needle sensations he’d grown used to. They trickled from his face, to his chest and his legs and his neck; wherever he received the next blow he would track the prickles, following their path like a curious child in search of a pattern, a method to the madness that transformed his lover into this savage beast.

“I-I’m sorry,” 2D cried.

“Shut up!”

“G-ghack!” He bit his tongue when Murdoc punched him across the already swollen cheek once more.

“St-stop Muds! Please!”

“Do you love me?” he shouted, lifting the singer closer by his trembling arms.

“I-I do Murdoc!”

“Liar!”

Murdoc dropped him on the floor and he let the fading lights finally vanish, replaced with the blackness he readily welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has taken a darker turn...wonder where it will lead. Stay tuned! 2 more chapters left!


End file.
